


Cute

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a pupper named juju???, really cute n that’s it tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaemin meets a cute boy at the dog park.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> uwuwuwu this whole book is being written by a very sleep deprived me so… yeah. enjoy !

Jaemin was with his little puppy named Juju at the park when Juju got off the leash and ran off. "Juju come back." Jaemin called, chasing after the dog. When he finally caught up with the dog. He was in the lap of a small boy that looked around his age and he was holding a camera.

"Aww what's your name." The boy asked in an exaggerated cute voice.

Juju rubbed his face on the boy's stomach and the boy smiled. Jaemin was so so caught up in looking at how cute the two looked, he didn't even notice that the boy had noticed him and was looking back at him, "hello?” 

"Oh I'm sorry," Jaemin apologized, shaking his head, "that's my dog."

"Yeah. Why did your dog run away from you?" He asked, setting the dog on the ground, “just got away?”

“yeah, i kinda slipped up.” jaemin nodded.

"Oh. well he’s cute.” the boy smiled.

"thank you.” jaemin sat down beside ‘cameraboy’ and watched as he was petting juju, who ravished in the extra attention.

“he’s a while cutie.” the boy said, then it looked like he had an idea, “could i get your number?”

“why? you want to see me again?” jaemin gave a greasy wink.

The boy snorted rather unattractively, "no. I like your dog and i want to see him. What's his name?"

"Juju."

"cute." The boy said, but he found d himself looking at Jaemin instead of the dog.

"What's your name?" Jaemin asked, putting Juju on the that he’d previously escaped from blue leash.

"Renjun. Huang Renjun." Renjun replied, standing up and shaking Jaemin's hand.

"I'm Na Jaemin." Jaemin replied.

"Cool." Renjun said, crouching down to pet Juju one last time.

"So can I get your number or not?" Renjun asked.

"Sure Huang." Jaemin replied, taking Renjun's phone from his outstretched hand and putting his number in the contacts.

Then Jaemin gave Renjun his phone, then Renjun put his number in. Renjun took his phone back, "I hope you know I'm doing this because I like the dog." He said.

"Sure." Jaemin smiled and winked, "bye."

Then Renjun gathered his stuff from the bench he was sitting on, "damn that dog is cute." He mumbled quietly to himself as he walked back to his apartment.

-

When Jaemin got back to his own apartment, he took Juju off the leash and flopped down on his couch, "Juju you are something special." He said, looking at the dog upside down.

Then he sat right side up and patted his lap for the dog to jump up on it. Jaemin took his phone out of his pocket and looked in his contacts. Renjun only out his name in as ‘Renjun’, nothing really special about it at all. Jaemin had also regularly put his name as ‘Jaemin’, because the shorter wasn’t close enough with him to know his nicknames yet, but hopefully they’d become close enough in the future.

-

Renjun entered his empty dead looking apartment and put his stuff on the counter and opened up his fridge. he hated coming home to his apartment, because it was very plain, boring and unoriginal; overall not really homey and nice.

Renjun had seen jaemin with his dog for about a month. He thought Jaemin was very good looking. But he was too awkward to go start a conversation with him. He'd seen him at the park in the rain, and occasionally the snow. Renjun wasn't stalking the make per se, more like he was admiring the visual. plus he really wasn't the type to approach someone. 

He also really loved dogs. Dogs had always been so cute to him. Jaemin's dog had reminded him of his childhood dog. Renjun had really liked to go to that dog park, one to see Jaemin, and two was because he really liked to take pictures of dogs. He actually worked at a pet shop not to far from the dog park, he worked with his best friends Chenle and Donghyuck who very much knew about Renjun’s liking to Jaemin.

Renjun had first seen Jaemin at the park a couple of months back. The first thing he saw was the really cute dog, Juju, then he had looked up to see the really cute owner of the dog. Then after seeing that Jaemin went everyday, Renjun did the same.

Renjun sighed and grabbed a bucket of ice cream and the scoop and flopped on the couch, then pulled out his phone and texted Chenle and Donghyuck on their group chat until he decided he'd go eat dinner.


	2. 2

A couple of days later, Renjun was in the local coffee shop by his appartment, drinking strawberry milk. (Bc caffeine is nasty) he had his camera and sketch book out. His was at a loss for inspiration, he could of went to the dog park, because at this time of day, Jaemin would be there. But he wouldn't get anything done there.

Really he wasn't doing anything, he was on his phone, texting Donghyuck he was ranting about Jaemin and Donghyuck was ranting about this other dude he ran into earlier. He looked up from his phone as he sensed another person's presence in front of him. He looked up and was met with the face of none other than Na Jaemin, "hey." He smiled.

"Did you bring your dog?" Renjun asked.

"No."

"Then I don't want to speak to you." Renjun said.

"Oh." Jaemin said, then stood up to leave.

"No Jaemin. Geez I was joking. Come back I'm lonely." Renjun laughed.

Jaemin smiled and walked back and sat down, "so."

"So." Renjun said.

"Why weren't you st the park? Juju was excited to go today." Jaemin asked.

"I was going to go but I had to get work done and I'm out of inspiration." Renjun explained.

"I wouldn't know what that feels like." Jaemin smiled again.

"What do you do with your life." Renjun questioned.

"I babysit puppies and work at a grocery store." Jaemin answered.

"Cute." Renjun didn't mean to say it, but it slipped out his mouth, and when it did he blushed and Jaemin smiled, "thanks."

"Do you want to see Juju?" Jaemin asked, "he seemed to like you."

"Sure."

Renjun packed up his camera and put his pencils and sketch book in his small bag he kept, then stood up and followed Jaemin out the door. "When we get there, don't mind my roommate. Also don't move anything because he will freak out." Jaemin warned. (guess who)

"Okay."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, besides Jaemin's humming. They walked to an apartment building and walked up three flights of stairs until they got to the top. Then they went all the way down to the last door on the left and Jaemin people led out his keys, "here it is." Jaemin said, opening the door.

When they both walked in, Renjun noticed that Jaemin's apartment was really clean and modern looking. It actually had personality, unlike his. "Don't mind Mark, he's writing lyrics like always." Jaemin said, gesturing to the boy who was sitting in the middle of the floor with papers surrounding him.

They walked past the small living area and into what looked like Jaemin's room, "damn your room is bothering me and I just walked in." Renjun commented, eyeing the room.

Then he looked to the corner and saw Juju in his cage, sleeping. "Oh my gosh he's so cute." Renjun cooed.

Jaemin walked to the cage and unlocked it, causing Juju to wake up. Once he was fully awake, which took about a minute, he shot out cage and ran over to Renjun and jumped up on him. "Hey puppy." Renjun said, rubbing the dog that was now flopped on his shoes.

Then suddenly Juju stood up and ran into the living room, "Jaemin. Get this dog out of here!" Mark shouted, "he's all over my papers.

When they both walked Juju was sitting on Mark's notebook and Mark was actually petting him.

"Okay Juju lets go." Jaemin said, picking the small dog up.

Then they went into Mark's bedroom (because it was cleaner) and Renjun played with juju while Jaemin watched the two, "I think I should leave now." Renjun said, already getting up.

"Oh. Okay." Jaemin replied.

Renjun exited the room and stepped over Mark's papers, the left the apartment. At times like that, Renjun really wanted a puppy. He really was one to get paranoid in an apartment by himself, and having a pet was like having a roommate who can't do anything for itself.

He walked back to his own apartment, thinking about puppies and of course Jaemin.

++


End file.
